Not Only One
by setnysuna-chan
Summary: No todos los humanos han sucumbido ante las almas. Muchos de ellos aun luchan por su libertad. La 'seeker', Sunshine through the sky,se da cuenta de ellos al notar que su anfitriona seguía ahí. ¿Lograra suprimirla o caerá ante los deseos y sentimientos humanos? "Odio a los humanos... solo son guerra y destrucción" "Los cazare a cada uno de ellos" "Eso si no te lo impido"


**Aquí**** yo! con un nuevo proyecto espero les guste! **

**The Host no es mio es de la autora Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo Primero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corríamos lo más que nuestras piernas podían dar. Se podían escuchar el ruido de jadeos gracias a nuestra agitada respiración. Nos movíamos evadiendo cada árbol, tronco o roca que se nos atravesaba. Mire hacia atrás, aun podían verse algunas de las figuras de los buscadores que nos seguían el paso. Diez fueron los que había alcanzado a ver antes de emprender nuestra huida.

Mire a la pequeña persona que corría a mi lado, tomándome de la mano. Gire la vista al frente topándome con la espalda de la que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, y a su lado la del hombre en quien encontró el amor en estos tiempos difíciles. Mas haya de ellos pude apreciar las difuminadas luces de la carretera. Espere lo peor, si llegábamos a ella, lo más probable era que hubiera más buscadores esperándonos.

Observe al pequeño Andrew nuevamente. El apenas con nueve años, tan solo dos más de los que yo tenía cuando esas cosas invadieron la tierra. No, debía de haber una manera de escapar. No podía darme por vencida, no después de que le prometí a su madre que lo protegería con mi vida si era necesario.

Busque alrededor algún lugar para escondernos, ¡cualquier cosa!, un árbol hueco, una cueva, ¡algo!. No podía dejar que lo atrapen, no, no a él. Pare en seco al ver una construcción a unos metros de nuestra posición.

—¿Liam? — me pregunto extrañado Andrew en un susurro, al mirarme. Las dos personas que iban delante de nosotros se detuvieron al escuchar la voz del pequeño.

—¿Liam? ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Debemos correr o nos atraparan!— me grito Jace, el mayor del grupo y compañero de mi amiga. El tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y algo ondulado y largo por los años que no se lo ha podido cortar, rondaba por los 25 años de edad, lo cual lo convertía en el líder de nuestro pequeño grupo.

Mire atrás de nuevo, ahora solo pude notar las luces de las lámparas de los buscadores. Pase mi vista por Jace, Marie y la oscura construcción. Corrí arrastrando a Andrew del brazo hacia la última. Los otros dos me siguieron, lo supe porque pude escuchar sus pisadas al aplastar las hojas secas de los árboles.

Al llegar frente al gran edificio, me di cuenta de que era una antigua Iglesia, cosas que supuse ahora las almas creían inservibles. Parecía una muy antigua iglesia, no supe distinguir si católica o cristiana, por fuera tenia bardeándola una reja de metal, algo ladeada en algunas partes y oxidada. Nunca fui muy religiosa, pero en esta ocasión le agradecí a 'Dios' por ponerla en nuestro camino.

Al mover la barda metálica esta hizo un ruido, dando entender que estuvo en desuso mucho tiempo, además de casi caerse por lo oxidada que estaba. Entramos e inspeccione el lugar con la mirada. A mi derecha vi una cabina, la cual pensé era donde las personas iban y le confesaban sus 'pecados' al sacerdote. Guie a Andrew a ella, pensando en esconderlo ahí; abrí la pequeña puerta y lo senté en el banquito de madera viejo y lleno de polvo, pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos. Mire de reojo como Marie venía a mi espalda y a Jace observando por una abertura en la puerta principal.

—Escucha bien Andrew— el niño me miro con nervios y miedo en sus pequeños y avellanos ojos. Suavice mi mirar al ver su expresión, le tome con las dos manos su pequeña mano derecha. —Quiero que te quedes aquí con Marie— le indique mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ternura y cariño, tratando de darle a entender que todo estaría bien. Vi el cambio en su cara a una de sorpresa.

—Esas cosas solo vieron a dos de nosotros— estire mi brazo izquierdo hacia Marie. Ella tomo mi mano suavemente y con titubeo. Jace se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a nosotros. —Jace y yo trataremos de alejarlos lo más que podamos de aquí, para que no los encuentren— tire de Marie y ella camino, sentí su movimiento tan lento que me desespere un poco y tire de ella nuevamente, hasta lograr que entrara al pequeño cuartito.

—Yo puedo ir con Jace…— intento replicar en un susurro de angustia. Pero aun a pesar de sus intentos logre notar en su mirada el miedo que la carcomía por dentro. Ella al igual que todos tenía miedo de convertirse en un parasito.

—Yo soy más rápida— le comente, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión y cariño. —Además confió plenamente en que sabrás cuidar de él en mi ausencia— me sincere con la única amiga que me quedaba en este mundo donde las 'almas' cazaban a humanos. Abrace a Andrew, lo apreté tan fuerte que creí que se rompería, pero no escuche queja de su parte. Supuse que él también se imaginaba que podría ser el último que nos diéramos en un tiempo.

—No quiero perderte Liam— me susurro al oído con miedo —Prométeme que volverás— mire sus ojos llenos de pequeñas lágrimas, encontrando tras de ellas esperanza. No pude hacer nada contra esa mirada, "volveré… por él", me prometí a mi misma.

—Lo prometo… prometo que te buscare y volveré junto a ti— le dije antes de cerrar la puerta de la cabina cuando escuche el sonido de la reja metálica de las afueras de la iglesia.

Jace y yo nos miramos, asentimos al escuchar los pasos de los buscadores y al ver los rayos de luz provenientes de sus linternas en las aberturas de la grande y vieja puerta principal.

Me pregunte si él se despidió de Marie. Tal vez lo hizo en el momento en el que yo hablaba con mi pequeño "hermano". Caminamos tratando de no hacer ruido y alejarnos de la cabina del confesionario. Cuando íbamos a mitad del pasillo principal, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a por lo menos unas doce luces de las lámparas, es decir, doce buscadores.

Ambos grupos nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Pude ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa de uno que otro buscador, tal vez en realidad no se esperaban encontrar humanos o no lo creían posible. Mire a Jace, tenía el ceño fruncido, demostrando su enojo. Note movimiento por parte de los buscadores. Una cabellera rojiza se fue acercando poco a poco hasta posarse frente a los demás.

En ese momento comprendí por qué su mirada llena de rabia. No era solo por estar rodeados literalmente de buscadores, no, era más bien porqué exactamente ese buscador -el mismo que nos ha estado persiguiendo desde hace varios meses- es su hermano menor Jason, del cual nos habíamos separado hace aproximadamente un año, cuando él y su padre decidieron ir a buscar comida solos. O más bien era el cuerpo de Jason ya que ahora sus ojos brillaban con ese color plateado característico de las almas. Contuve la respiración al verlo dar un paso al frente.

—Por favor, no vamos a lastimarlos— dijo el alma en el cuerpo de Jason —Jace, Liam, solo queremos ayudarles— oí un gruñido proveniente de Jace. Por mi parte solo fruncí el ceño de disgusto.

—No te permito que me llames por mi nombre _gusano_— escupió Jace con veneno la última palabra. Nos miramos mutuamente, teniendo una conversación silenciosa, al terminarla, comenzamos a correr.

Me dirigí hacia mi lado izquierdo, no mire hacia atrás para ver si Jace o los buscadores me seguían o no, solo tenía en mi mente el llegar a las escaleras que vi a un lado del altar y alejarlos lo más posible de Andrew.

Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude, no importándome cuando caía al no pisar bien, por las prisas. Podía escuchar el ruido que hacían los viejos y algo podridos peldaños al ser pisados. Se me hizo eterna esa gran escalera en forma de caracol, al parecer llevaban a la parte donde se encontraba el órgano* de la iglesia. Casi llegando a la última curva de las escaleras un escalón se rompió al momento de pisarlo. Emití un grito de sorpresa al sentir hundirse mi pierna derecha hasta por lo menos medio muslo. Mire hacia abajo, estaba como a 40 metros de altura en estos momentos, sin duda subí muchos escalones. Escuche algunas advertencias de unos cinco buscadores de tener cuidado, tal parece que no querían que su nuevo cuerpo este dañado. Tan aprisa saque mi pierna del hoyo que se me rasgo el pantalón que traía. No me importo, ni eso, ni la sangre que salía de la herida en mi tobillo, solo quise correr y escapar, ¡Los buscadores me pisaban los talones!, en ese momento desee tener piernas más largas para ir aún más rápido.

Cruce el arco de piedra que era la entrada/salida hacia el área del órgano y donde se acomodaba el coro de la iglesia. Me situé frente a él, intente pensar una manera de escapar mientras recobraba la respiración. Esa área era solo un pequeño balcón con dos entradas/salidas y un órgano enorme. Pegue un brinco del susto al sentir una mano en mi hombro.

—Y ahora… ¿que… hacemos? — me pregunto Jace. Lo vi jadeando, tal parece que llego corriendo al igual que yo, eso me decía que más buscadores lo seguían a él, ¡perfecto! Ahora no solo tendríamos a cinco tras de mi sino que doce. Mire alrededor buscando alguna escapatoria. Jace hizo lo mismo. Suspire, nada, no había absolutamente nada que pudiéramos usar, sin armas ni nada.

A los pocos segundos los buscadores ya nos tenían rodeados. Mire desesperación en el rostro de mi compañero, yo por mi parte solo pude pensar en mi Andrew, desearle suerte y que no lo capturaran, el no merecía que le implanten a una de esas cosas.

—¡No me capturaran gusanos! — escuche el grito por parte de Jace antes de sentirme siendo empujada, o más bien aventada hacia los buscadores.

Lo vi correr entre la pequeña 'abertura' que hizo entre dos buscadores al empujarme hacia ellos, se adentró hacia las escaleras por las que yo había subido y lo único que pensé al sentirme en manos de aquellos buscadores fue que _el maldito_ me había traicionado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Primero**

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
